Character dialogue: Eleanor (Underground Railroad)
(Written by James Robinson, 1702244, for Hong Kong Hub) (During Quest 4, which involves the player, scavenging parts to make a fake ID for the purposes of entering the eastern gate undetected, a moment of brief intimate conversation between these two characters before parting ways for the quest.) (The sounds of heavy breathing can be heard amongst the dialogue, as the two characters have recently sprinted to find a small amount of shelter in amongst the heavy rain, it’s not much, just a thin tarpaulin, with the sounds of rain making it very hard to hear one another) Eleanor: ‘So, as I was trying to say, before we got *pant* a(h)*mbushed. We’re not quite out of this mess yet. The guards aren’t as thick as they look, y’know, if we don't have an ID on us they’ll...’ *the extra ‘h’ is used to emphasise wheezing (Sounds become muffled, as the rain comes down hard for a few seconds) ' ' Player: ‘I didn't catch that last part’ (The player character shouts, trying to overcome the sound of the rainfall) Eleanor: ‘ID, parts, go get them’ (She says in an equally shouty measure, even though the rain has become quiet enough to talk through, in a rather angry manner, mistaking the shouting, and conveying a rather patronising tone) Player: ‘I feel as though I’m the only one pulling my weight around here, do this, do that. It’s all anyone ever asks of me, why can’t I be the one to just sit around and bark orders’ (goes back to a talkative volume, trying to rebuttal the snarkiness of Eleanor) Eleanor: ‘Oh, you really give me that little credit, huh? While you were running off, being all high and mighty, I managed to contact one of my colleagues, if you want to hide your identity, he’s the best there is’ Player:’...’ (they just look at Eleanor, rather blasé) Eleanor: ‘I found this place, ri(iiii)*ght. *The extra ‘iiiii’s are used to emphasise the longevity of the word (Her tone is teasy at this point, as she becomes rather proud of her growing argument to the player) Player: ‘Psssh- Well, it’s going to take a lot more than just a lucky find to weasel out of the legwork. I’m *fake pant* tired enough as it is.’ (The player character is dramatising their emotions a little, still a little annoyed) Eleanor: ‘And I guess you’re assuming that I’ll be doing nothing then; Typical dwellers. He’s travelling from a different country to meet us. If I’m not communicating with him, it’ll spell trouble for all of us’ (she’s now also dramatising a bit, but much less so that the player, in what seems like a very real portrayal of urgency) Player: ‘He better be as good as you say’ (same emotion, but without, the dramatisation, begrudging in the fact that they’re going to have to do the dirty work) Eleanor: ‘You do realise Eleanor isn’t my real name’ (she again looks at the player character with that same snarky grin, giving her another excuse to mess with them. But most importantly, Eleanor’s proud that she won the argument’) Player monologue: ‘And with each waking moment, I trust her less and less, but she’s got me this far… Why? I guess there’s no point arguing about it now’ -Mission starts- ' ' (Refer to: http://des201-2018-storyworld-silk-road.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Design:_Underground_Railroad Gray- 1704178 & http://des201-2018-storyworld-silk-road.wikia.com/wiki/St._Petersburg Duff, 1702713 For context on the mission and character.)